Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of small game hunting, and more specifically to a decoy system and method for use in bird hunting, particularly waterfowl hunting.
Discussion of the Background
Decoy systems are used by hunters to lure water fowl. Such systems use floating decoys, such as wooden models of ducks, that are constrained or forced to move in a natural motion. The decoys are tethered to the ground (such as the bottom or shore of a lake, for example). In some systems, the motion of the water is sufficient to cause the decoys to move. In other systems, the tether is pulled or moved to cause the decoy to move on the surface of the water.
In general, prior art decoy systems are complex and/or do not provide a natural, random motion of floating waterfowl.
Thus there is a need in the art for a decoy system that is easy to use and that simulates realistic, random floating decoy motions.